


The Consequences of Saving A Life

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Basically Bilbo fucks shit up without realizing it, Bilbofur if you squint, I tried to be funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bilbo saved Thorin's life, by dwarf customs he got the two engaged to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Saving A Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random story I've been wanting to do.

Bilbo hadn’t known what had possessed him to do it, but he knew that in the end it would be worth it, even if lost his own life. His heart had pounded against his chest when he’d saved Thorin’s life, and it hadn’t stopped until he’d seen him safe. When they’d embraced, he knew that everything had been worth it. Finally, the problems between them had been fixed, in what Thorin had remarked as “pure selflessness”, to which Bilbo had replied that he’d just done the right thing.  
Now that they were all at Beorn’s house, things were going fine. Finally, Bilbo had enough food to eat and a decent place to sleep at night instead of on the ground covered with dirt and stones.  
It was just after dinner when Thorin came up to Bilbo and asked him what his plans were for the night. Bilbo had smiled and said he was going to check out the land around Beorn’s place and take a good walk. Thorin had asked if he could go with him, and Bilbo had smiled and said yes. Why did he think that he couldn’t join?  
Everyhting about the place was big-from the house, to the animals and plant life surrounding the land, and even Beorn himself. Even when he wasn’t a bear he stood tall over everyone else, and he had even more hair than the dwarves!  
Bilbo smoked his pipe as he walked, and Thorin took out his own. “Bilbo,” he said, “when did you realize your feelings for me?”  
Bilbo became confused. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean,” Thorin said, “when did you feel that way that caused you to save me?”  
“It was when you were singing,” said Bilbo. “I wanted to cry when you sang that, and the next day when I woke up I remembered the words. You needed Erebor back, and I was going to help you get it back in whatever way that I could.”  
Thorin smiled. “I-I, thank you.” And then he reached in, cupped his hands under Bilbo’s chin, then kissed him. Bilbo’s face turned red, and as soon as he let go of him, he ran off.

~

Thorin cursed himself for going in on Bilbo too soon after their relationship had begun. He should’ve let things go at their natural pace, but Bilbo had seemed so confident with their relationship when they’d been speaking. But then again, Bilbo certainly hadn’t seen that coming. Thorin sighed, feeling a headache begin to form. He would definitely need to work that out if he wanted his relationship with Bilbo to go on smoothly. After what he did for him, he knew that he couldn’t just go against his wishes.  
Perhaps he should wait before he discussed Bilbo having to stay in Erebor and be king alongside him. That would surely be a shock to him, as he likely expected just a relationship. Still, all couples had their issues.

~

Bofur pulled Bilbo aside once he came back to speak with him. Quickly, Bilbo composed himself to look as though what had just happened hadn’t happened.  
“Bilbo, laddie,” he said. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing!” Bilbo said, a little too quickly.  
Bofur raised an eyebrow. “Thorin hasn’t been rejecting you, has he?”  
“Rejecting me?”  
“Bilbo,” Bofur said, a sigh escaping his lips. He put his hands to his forehead as though it ached. “I should’ve realized that this would happen, but the company and I were just so excited that you’d managed to tear Thorin out of his shell. . .”  
“His shell?”  
“Bilbo, do you know you did when you saved Thorin’s life?”  
“I saved Thorin’s life?”  
“Bilbo, when you save a dwarf’s life you are saying that if you survive you wish to marry them so long as you or they have no one else and they are not your kin!”  
Bilbo froze. “You-you mean that Thorin thinks that I want to marry him?”  
Bofur nodded, then looked down at his feet. “There’s no way to deny it. I know you did it out of genuine kindness, but us dwarves have different ways.”  
“Can’t I just tell him that it was a mistake?” Bilbo couldn’t deny that Thorin was handsome, and being with him probably wouldn’t be too bad, but this was too sudden.  
“Bilbo,” Bofur said, “if you did that it would be seen as the highest offense, and Thorin could even banish you. The others in the company will be devastated.”  
Bilbo’s stomach did a flip flop in his chest. He released a heavy sigh. “Don’t worry about it, Bofur,” he said. “This is my problem, and I shall deal with it myself.”

~

Thorin smiled when Bilbo came into his room that night. Hopefully he’d gotten over what happened and they could start to work things out.  
“Thorin,” he said, “I need to speak with you.”  
The tone of his voice caused Thorin’s heart to sink. “What is it?” Oh no, did he have someone else back at the Shire and couldn’t be with Thorin? And to think, only a few hours earlier he’d been forcing himself to restrain his glee.  
“Your nephews,” he said.  
Thorin was confused.  
“They’re making the most noise I’ve ever heard!” He began to take off his clothes. “Mind letting me share the room with you?”  
“Feel free to it!” Thorin said, who began taking off his own coat. “Is there anything specifically that you would like to do? After what you did I owe you the pleasure of pleasuring you-”  
Bilbo’s face turned as red as his coat. “I just want to sleep.”  
“Oh,” Thorin said. “I understand, let’s not go too fast.”

~

They slept close to each other, their bodies intermingling. Bilbo couldn’t deny that it was nice. If anything, it was the happiest that he’d felt in a long time. They’d actually kissed for a while, Thorin’s lips warm and soft, something he hadn’t noticed earlier.  
Yes, he could certainly find a way to deal with the fact that he had unknowingly gotten himself engaged to Thorin. That couldn’t be too hard, could it?


End file.
